Harry potter 2nd generation year 1: a descendant of the past
by wandmaster
Summary: Little short part of my intro, basicaly Dudley has a child and he turns out to be a wizard, the child. This is my first fanfiction. Planning to updates atleast one every week. Due to the reviews and pms i've desided to keep going on this story. Im planning for this story to evuentually becoming a series for all 7 years. All types of reviews accepted.


Harry Potter 2nd generation intro/ch 1

*Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fan fiction except for my own made up characters. This is just my spin on the next generation of Harry Potter stories I've read.*

In the mail harry got a very unusual letter from Dudley.

"My son Kyle has been showing signs of weird thing. Like jumping from great heights. Without getting hurt. I was wondering if you could come by this weekend."

"Weird oh well I guess we're taking a little trip. Ginny, wanna come?"

"Sure, better than staying home all day."

The Potter's drove to Dudley's house in stream wood. Once they arrived Carol, Dudley's wife ran out to greet them. Harry decided to bring Rose with him for when he went to go talk to Dudley.

"We got the letter yesterday." Said Dudley terrified.

"I suspected you would since Rose here already got hers. Don't worry Hogwarts isn't a place for weird kids. Magical people from all over Britain go there."

Dudley started to lighten up a bit.

"Kyle, go show Rose your room."

"Its a good thing that this is Rose's first year."

"Thanks, harry for coming over. I would be totally lost without you."

"We can take Kyle for the weekend. Since we also have to get Rose's school stuff soon."

"Sure, that's fine."

The potters returned home with Kyle. Rose immensity dragged Jacky upstairs.

"Looks like there already friends." Said Ginny with a giggle."

Inside Rose's room, Rose told him all about Hogwarts.

"Once we enter Hogwarts we get sorted into one of the four houses based on your personal traits."

"That's strange, but I guess it makes sense." I said.

Harry walked in with his jacket on.

"Come on go grab your coats we're going to go buy your school stuff."

Rose, so excited jumped up and ran to grab her coat. Harry tossed Kyle a coat.

"Okay, grab my arm. Were going to do side appearance."

Kyle very slowly put his hand on Harry's arm. The moment they arrived at Diagon ally Kyle all most collapsed on the ground.

"It was rough for me the first time too," said Rose.

"Rose you know what to do, I have to stop by the bank, meet me by Olivander's wands."

Rose nodded and bolted down the street dragging Kyle by the arm.

"Lets get the boring stuff done first."

Kyle nodded in agreement.

Rose lead me to a book shop. As we walk in books of flying from wizards' hands.

"Whoa," I said.

"Not really mum does it all the time."

"Lets see we need basic spells year one...smuggle studies volume 9 and defense against the dark arts simplified version." Said Rose as she grabbed them from the self."

As Rose exited the store her eye were set on the owl podium shop.

"Best way to send and receive mail by the way."

"Okay" I said doubtful.

I pick out a black on with a white belly, I named him Erin.

(Please review or pm me to suggest owl names cause I need your guys help)

After getting everything on the list, we headed into the wand shop.

"Why are those people holding sticks?"

"Those are wands, we produce our magic with them." Said Rose.

"Okay, so basically if a wizard drops his wand he is powerless?"

"Exactly" said Mr. Potter.

"Are we getting our wands now father?" Said Rose?

"I guess it's up to you," said Mr. Oliver.

Rose steps up first. While magical flying tape measures get measurements of my left arm.

"Here you go, dragon heart string 9 1/3 inch."

She waved it and sparks shot out of the tip.

"Okay, Kyle your turn." Said Mr. Oliver.

I slowly walked up to him, while I consistently looked any sides of me to make the flying boxes didn't come hurling at me.

"12 5/8 inch. Phoenix feather," said Mr. Oliver.

He put a wand in hand. I waved it like Rose did and a vase broke.

He gave me a red colored wand and when I waved it. As Harry paid for the wands Oliver gave him a letter.

"Have a good day."

With in a second they were back at home.

"Okay Rose I got to go to work. Sadly I won't be able to drive you to king's cross. So you will have to spend two weeks at Dudley's house cause me and mommy have to do something for work.. I'm leaving tomorrow so start packing and getting your things.

*Also I'm planning on updating one or twice a week, maybe Wednesday or Thursday and definitely Sunday.


End file.
